Rin
by EvilLydia
Summary: Rin wants to be strong like Kagome or Kikyo.
1. A Gift From Lord Sesshomaru

So let's face it, a human raised by a demon is probably going to grow up to be an awesomely powerful person. Rin was still pretty young at the end of the series but what happened afterword? According to the Final Act, went to live with Kaede, Kikyo's sister.

Miko means shrine maiden

Chapter 1 - A Gift from Lord Sesshomaru

Living with Ms. Kaede had not been bad. Rin gained many new skills, including how to bandage wounds and how to cook a lot better. Over time humans became a lot less scary as well.

But she missed Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. She even missed A-Uh. It wasn't like she didn't know why she was there. A human girl was obviously too weak to travel along side great demons like them. Kikyo and Kogomae were able to, but they had skills like archery.

That is what brought her to the open field. A simple clay jar sat upon a stump as she drew back the bow she had borrowed from Ms. Kaede. She took aim and held it until her forearm burned. When she released, she watched hopefully as it missed completely.

Wincing dramatically, she shook her head. "Not even close." she said under her breath.

"What are you trying to do? "came a cool, deep voice behind her. She whipped around to find master Sesshomaru standing there. She smiled widely and bowed to him. "I want to be stronger." she answered honestly.

He frowned and looked her over in silence. She waited for him to say something but he didn't.

It was just a moment, but she thought that he was going to reach out to her. She had this foolish hope that he would pat her on the head. He turned away and started to move back toward the village. She smiled brightly and followed him. It didn't matter if he did that or not, she loved him more than anything and that was what counted

On their way, the villagers stared at them with fright. At first she was scared of them but it seemed like some of them were really nice. Lord Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge any of them so she ignored them as well.

When Lord Sesshomaru came to visit Ms. Kaede would busy herself with something or find something to do so that they could have their own space. She didn't mind her talking to him too but she was grateful for her consideration.

It was always a long time between his visits and he never stayed for very long but she was always very happy to see him. Sometimes he would come with gifts for him. While she enjoyed the gifts she didn't need them.

She was disappointed when he left so quickly. She walked out the door with him so that she could watch him leave. She was always so sad when he left and she didn't know when she would see him again.

She clenched her fists. Next time he saw her, she would be stronger. She didn't know that it would only be a couple of months before he would visit her again.

Jaken was waiting outside the village for Sesshomaru. "Master Sesshomaru," said Jaken, being left behind as Sesshomaru strode forward. "where are we going?" Sesshomaru didn't answer and he just kept walking toward his goal.

When Sesshomaru arrived back in the village months later, it was late at night. It seemed like the whole village was asleep, save the couple of watchmen that were keeping guard. They were still tense around him but it seemed like they were beginning to get used to his presents. He really didn't care either way.

He ignored them and headed up the hill, where Rin lived. Once he arrived he settled outside of her door, intent on meditating until she awoke.

It didn't take long fir her to appear at the door. For a moment he thought that she might be able to sense him but reasoned that it was a silly thought and dismissed it. She was probably up anyway.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He looked in her direction, to acknowledge that he had heard her. She stumbled out and sat next to him. For a couple of moments they just sat next to each other, looking at the sky.

Finally he addressed her, "The bow does not suit you." he stated. She looked down at her lap. He could see that she knew this to be true as well. In the folds of his clothes he had retrieved the gift that he had been concealing.

He gave her the simple dagger that he got for her. She held it up to the moonlight and looked at it in wonder. There was nothing special about it, it wasn't even decorated. He just thought that a weapon like this would suit her better.

After looking thoroughly at the dagger she looked at him. "Does this mean that I can come with you?" She waited for a moment. "I don't want to live here without you, please?" There was such hope in her eyes.

He didn't have an answer for her. He... enjoyed her company. She was unique in a way that he couldn't even describe. He didn't come here with the intention of taking her out of the village. He left her here knowing that it would be better for her.

He stood to leave. Without looking at her he said, "Come if you want."


	2. Learning on her Own

Chapter 2 - Learning on her Own

Over the course of the next couple of days this continued. They had camped in the forest every night and every day she would spar with Jaken. Every day she would lose.

It wasn't until the sky became darkened and it threatened to rain that Lord Sesshomaru brought them to an abandoned shelter for the night. That night was the first time she didn't have to spar with Jaken.

When Rin woke up the next morning she looked around to find Lord Sesshomaru but he was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't uncommon for him to be gone when she woke up. She thought about how much more comfortable it was to live in the village. But she was still glad that she came.

She couldn't see him but she could hear Jaken moving around nearby. She got up and started stretching.

She needed some food. This was a good place to find things to eat. There were probably some good mushrooms or berries and it even looked like there was some gardens that had been abandoned.

When she had found some food, she sat down where the fire had been the night before. She didn't know when Lord Sesshomaru would be back. He usually wasn't gone for all that long.

Lord Sesshomaru returned just after she had finished eating. With a nod from him, she started on their way. As she when to get up on Ah Un Lord Sesshomaru blocked her with his arm. "Not today."

As they started walking, he gestured his hand toward her, implying that she should walk next to him. "Do you see that?" he pointed to some brush along the path.

She looked at him curiously, "I see the bush?"

He had a disappointed look on his face, "No. There is evidence a small animal had passed through here." Rin's eye's widened as he continued, "We are going to follow as you track it. Be careful, follow the track."

She nodded with determination. Although she wasn't sure she could, she was going to try her best. She went closer to where he had pointed. Behind her she could vaguely hear Jaken whisper to Lord Sesshomaru.

She tried to ignore him and focus on her task. Near the brush were some small paw prints in the mud. She stood and looked in the direction that the tracks went. "This way!" she pointed. She looked back at Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. He didn't give her any feedback.

As she started walking in the direction that she thought the animal might have gone, she could hear Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken following. It wasn't long before she heard Jaken make a tutting noise at her. "Rin," Lord Sesshomaru addressed her, "where is your next lead."

She looked around with her brow knitted, "I don't know." He walked up next to her and guided her in a direction. As he bent low to the ground and waited for her to join him, "Here," He pointed out some more tracks. She nodded and tried to follow again.

She lost it quickly though. "You'll learn to track soon enough." Lord Sesshomaru said as he lead them back to the trail he was forging. Under Lord Sesshomaru's orders, Jaken taught her what he knew about tracking and plants. She was very proud that she was able to show him some things too. Living in the human village had done her a lot of good.

Over time her kimono started to become tattered. Although she didn't say anything it seemed like her body would be reviled before too much longer. Without a saying anything to the others, Lord Sesshomaru changed with direction and soon they found themselves on a cliff overlooking a village. "There," he pointed to the village. The others came over to look at what he was seeing. "You will go and get clothes."

Rin looked down at her clothes. "I don't have any money."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her and sat against a tree, as if to say, 'figure it out'.

"Rin," he address her, "Go get yourself new clothes."

She wrung her hands together for a moment but bowed to him, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru,"

She was very nervous as she walked down to the village. A few people were looking at her like some strange, filthy little thing that just showed up. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she couldn't go back without new clothes.

No one was speaking to her as she walked through the village alone. While she was walking she was trying to come up with some sort of plan but nothing came to mind. The first thing she could think of was stealing them but the problem was it wasn't as easy as stealing food.

Before long she came across a stream. By the edge of the water was a woman washing out some clothing. Rin nearly held her breath as she hung the clothes out and turned away. If she were quick, she could probably do it. She waited behind a large rock next to river and watched her carefully.

Luckily for her some children came up and started pulling on the woman's skirt. While she turned to pay attention to them, Rin ran down down and took an arm full of clothes. But, before she could run away with them, someone grabbed her by the back of her kimono. "What do you think you're doin'?"

She looked up to see a man. She didn't have a good answer so she wiggled and scratched at his hand. But it wasn't any use, he started to drag her away. She was scared and she didn't know what this man was going to do to her. She shut her eyes tightly as he started to pull her along.

That's when she remembered that the gift that Lord Sesshomaru had given her. Slowly, she reached around to the knife that was hidden at her waist. In one motion she opened her eyes, retrieved her weapon and drove it as deeply as she could into his wrist. As he knelt to the ground, yelling in pain, she pulled away from him.

Her first instinct was to run but she quickly realized that she wasn't being chased she hid to look around for a while. She really couldn't go back without new clothes. She grit her teeth in determination and swiveled around. In one swift motion she planted her right foot on the ground and pushed off while readying her knife.

xxxxxxxx

Jaken was tired of waiting but there wasn't really anything he could do. Lord Sesshomaru had taken to meditating and so Jaken was reduced to pacing around, waiting for that child to return.

With a big yawn, he sank to the ground, thinking that he would be here for a while. But, as luck would have it, he heard her footsteps approach before he could see her. "Ah, M'Lord," he tried to get his attention. "It seems that Rin has returned to us." However, Lord Sesshormaru didn't acknowledge him at all.

As Rin got closer he was shocked. Instead of the cute little girl that she was _supposed_ to be she came but wearing men's clothing. "W-What!" he pointed at her. "You were instructed to acquire new clothing. What it this?" Rin shrugged. "M'Lord, please tell Rin that this is unacceptable."

But instead he stood and looked Rin over and said, "Come."

Rin smiled brightly as she followed. "B-but M'Lord?" Jaken yelped as he ran after them.


End file.
